Welcome to the closet!
by creator of yaoi
Summary: Being in the closet at Hogwarts is never easy.
1. Draco can love you better

**Draco can love you better**

Author's note: Takes place during the summer after Draco's sixth year. Gayness ahead, homophobes beware! Things in italics are thoughts and actions and everything else is the song. I tried not to have Draco be too OOC.

Disclaimer:I don't own or make money from neither Harry Potter nor "Love you better" which are respectively written by J. K. Rowling and God-des.

Setting: Malfoy manor, Draco's room

"_I am so glad to be back home with my own room!" I thought as I lounged around in my silky black boxers. I never got any privacy back at Hogwarts and when I did feel comfortable to walk around in my boxers the other guys would stare at me because I am just that sexy. I feel myself smirk at the memory of the lustful looks the boys gave me…if only they knew. I crossed my arms and scowled, suddenly frustrated with my situation. If only there were some safe outlet for my emotions. Suddenly, I had one of my usual brilliant ideas. I scooted up to the desk in my swiveling chair on wheels. I opened the top drawer, took out my wand and tapped the lamp that was sitting innocently to my right. "Finite incantatum," I muttered. The transfigured lamp quickly turned into my dearest friend and closest confidante, my diary. I was so happy to have someone or something to confide in that I picked up the dragon hide bound book and kissed it. Then I opened it to the next blank page and began to write._

* * *

"I_, Draco Malfoy, have two secrets, two secrets that would ruin my reputation if my fellowSlytherins found out about them. What could my big secrets be, one might wonder. Am I against Lord Voldemort? Am I not a natural blonde? If you guessed that either of those things are my big secrets, then you are…wrong! It's been public knowledge for the past month that I have refused to follow the Dark Lord and I am definitely a natural blonde, I mean really, you can't get a perfect color like this out of a bottle. I need to get these secrets off my chest, and since you're my diary I know you won't tell anyone. _

_My first secret is that I love Muggle music. Rap, rock, r&b, pop, country, any kind of music that didn't sound like wizard music makes me happy. Wizard music sounds a lot like Muggle classical music (which I also can't stand) and bores me to tears. It just doesn't have the same feeling behind it, the same passion. It doesn't make you feel like you were in the singers shoes, feeling their emotions. Why is that a big secret? Well, I publicly ridicule all things Muggle and if people found out about my affinity for Muggle music then I would be seen as a hypocrite. Malfoy's are not hypocrites, if we say something we mean it._

_It's the second secret however that I am most worried about getting out. Just the idea of this secret coming out makes me shudder and feel nauseous, if it got to my father he would probably disinherit me. Deep breath, Draco, you can do it. If you can't admit it in your diary then how are you going to admit it to him? I, Draco Aurelius Malfoy, is in love with Harry Potter. Oh, Merlin. He is so sexy and adorable at the same time, no one else would be able to pull it off the way he does. The way he runs his hand through that wild black hair that naturally spikes up, the way his eyes flash when he's angry. I love to see him angry, you can practically feel the powerful magic coming off him in waves. I guess that's one of the reasons why I'm attracted to him, Slytherins love power. I doubt he would ever feel the same way about me as I do about him, even if he is gay. Merlin, I was so glad when he came out at the end of sixth year. Now I know I'm at least a member of the same gender that he is attracted to. If he would only give me a chance he would love me too, I'm sure of it!" _

* * *

_ I closed my diary and turned it back into a lamp. That's enough soul baring for the day, hell…for the year even. I needed to be do something, I was feeling restless now that I had revealed my secret. I cast a locking charm on my door to ensure that no one would be sneaking up on me. People would have a field day with what I was about to do. I grabbed my CD player from under my bed and put on one of my favorite CD's. I set the player on my bed, put the headphones on and stood in the middle of the room. "Thank god for long cords," I thought. The familiar strum of a guitar filled my ears and heightened my anticipation. _

Better, better, I can love you better

Better, I can love you better

_"I wish I had the guts to say that to him." I thought._

Something's going on, I keep thinking 'bout you every time I

hear a love song.

_I closed my eyes and began to get lost in the music._

You're on my mind all the time but I can't

Express it to you. Cause you're already taken but your girls a

Fool.

_It hurt so bad when I thought I had lost you to that Weasle. I was so glad when you broke up with her. _

I wish we would have met when you were single, I would

have swept you off your feet and made your body tingle.

Correct me if I'm wrong but I feel your energy. There's

something in the air, we got a sexual chemistry that's so deep

we can't deny it but when I start to feel it I can't do nothing

about it.

_I swayed my hips and ran my hands down my chest, teasing an imaginary audience of one. Pretended Harry was there watching me._

So I wait laying back, chillin' in the cut, hopin'

someday it'll just be us. Till then I can just live through my

daydreams. Kinda like a drug cause I'm feeling like a fiend.

I'm like a teen having fantasy's is distracting me, sexual by

nature make it hard to breath.

_Green eyes staring at me, glittering with passion. _

Someday you will be mine, hope I'm not out of line. No one

Can love you better and when it's you and me, oh baby wait and see, I'll give you everything. Oh, I can love you better.

_I imagined showering Harry with birthday presents, giving him the things he had been denied as a child._

It's just the way that you walk and the way that you talk and the

way that you move, so graceful and smooth. And every time

you're in my presence I have to slap myself, my heart skips a

beat, you make me want to melt. I even get nervous and I'm

not the nervous type but it's really rare that I find someone I

like. I get a funny feeling down below, I hope you don't notice,

I hope it doesn't show.

_I imagined Harry in his Quidditch uniform on his broom, hair blowing in the wind and eyes alight with determination as he chased the snitch. Trying to hide the erection I always got when we played against each other was a bitch._

I picture you in a dress and it turns me on,

_I imagined Harry in a dressand started giggling, it definitely didn't turn me on._

I'll keep on going strong I promise all night long. However

you want it, I'll try anything. I'll whisper in your ear and I'll

even try to sing. Haha, you probably wouldn't want me to do

that but I'll kiss you on your feet, work my way up your back.

Have a little Sade playin' in the background, start on the bed

work our way to the ground. Oh.

_I imagined having Harry under me and shivered._

Someday you will be mine, hope I'm not out of line. I want

you to be mine, no one can love you better. And when it's you

and me, oh baby wait and see, I'll give you everything. Oh, I

can love you better. Baby, baby, baby, baby, I can. I can love

you better (baby, baby, baby). Baby, I can love you better.

_I really let go and started wildly dancing. I danced the way one can only do when there's no one around. I mouthed the words while flailing my arms in the air over my head and swaying my hips._

Leave your girl at home and come out with me.

There's a whole side that you don't see. Me and you together, we got that vibe. Plus, I'm a ten and your girl is a five. _I'm definitely better looking than Ginny, she probably didn't know how to handle a real man after dating the likes of Longbottom. _She don't treat you right, the way that you want to be treated. I wouldn't be surprised if she creped and cheated. I don't mean to be conceited but I know I'll treat you better. All those times she threatened to leave, I wish you would have let her. We'd make a cute couple, I'd take you round the world. Be honest and faithful, stay true as your girl. Whatever you want, I'll try to make it happen. I'll be rich someday from the way I be rappin'. I can see us in the future having some kids, we could leave for the summer and go to Madrid. Okay, I guess I'm kinda getting carried away cause we never even been out on our first date. Oh, well.

Someday you will be mine, hope I'm not out of line. I want

you to be mine, no one can love you better.

_I want you Harry and what a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets._

And when it's you and me, oh baby wait and see, I'll give you everything. Oh, I can love you better. Better, better, I can love you better.

_I will have Harry! I'm going to tell him how I feel about him as soon as we get back to Hogwarts. After all, no one can love him better._


	2. Let's make a deal

**Let's make a deal**

Authors note: This chapter takes place at the beginning of the school year. Gayness ahead, homophobes beware!

Disclaimer: We all know I didn't come up with the Harry Potter series.

**Setting:** Hogwarts express, Friday

Draco walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express doing his prefect duties, a.k.a picking on first years, when he suddenly spotted Harry and the other two members of the Golden trio coming his way. He stopped harassing the poor first year boy about his horrible fashion sense when he saw Harry. "Yes, well...run along," he said as he shoved the boy into the nearest compartment. _Oh, Merlin! He's coming this way! What do I do?_ He heard a popping sound in the vicinity of his right shoulder and turned his head to see the source of the noise. On his shoulder sat his proverbial shoulder devil, a miniature version of him in a devil costume. This shoulder devil was usually the source of his biting comebacks and devious misadventures. "Hey, how's it going? Good to see you again." his shoulder devil said, they were well acquainted. "Well," Draco began to explain the situation when he was cut off by Shoulder Devil, "Uh, just a second. We have to wait to get down to business because _somebody_ decided to be late." Suddenly he heard another popping sound on his left shoulder. "Black turtleneck or green turtleneck? I just can't decide..." a less familiar voice filled his left ear. Draco turned his head to peer at the owner of said voice, it was another miniature him but dressed only in black slacks and holding up two hangers with different colored shirts on them. Draco raised an eyebrow, "Hello, I might be new to this sort of thing but aren't you supposed to be dressed as an angel or something?" Shoulder "Angel" delicately snorted and said, "Not even in your imagination are you an angel." Draco scowled and then smiled a little, it was true. He couldn't imagine himself being nice and Gryffindorkish all the time, he would rather die. Shoulder Devil glared at Shoulder Angel and cleared his throat, "Ahem, could we get down to business now that we're all here. I have things to see and people to do."

Draco shook his head and after noticing that the Golden trio were considerably closer to him said with urgency "Right, so... Harry and his friends are coming this way and I don't know what to say." Shoulder Devil got an evil gleam in his eyes and said, "Take house points from Weasel for being ugly and for being so bloody close to Harry." Draco's eye's snapped to the boy in question and noticed that he was getting awfully chummy with Harry. They had stopped to buy sweets from the trolley and while Hermione was paying the lady, Ron was whispering something into Harry's ear that made Harry laugh. Draco was starting to think that taking house points didn't sound too bad right about now. Shoulder Angel, however, didn't approve of this plan if his throwing one of the hangers at Shoulder Devils head was any indication. "No, no, no! You are trying to get Harry to like you remember...You said,' _I will have Harry! I'm going to tell him how I feel about him as soon as we get back to Hogwarts.'_" Draco sighed, _I did say that._ Shoulder Angel continued on, "So of course what you do is be nice and ask to speak to him alone then tell him how you feel." Shoulder Devil scoffed and crossed his arms, "You sound like such a girl, let's talk about our feelings Harry." He made kissy faces at Shoulder Angel. "You know what...!" Shoulder Angel started, "No, what!" Shoulder Devil interrupted. "You are a bloody git, you...you...ferret!" Shoulder Devil was instantly turned into a ferret, a very angry ferret if the squeaks were anything to go by. He suddenly leaped onto Shoulder Angels face looking somewhat like a flying squirrel, the force of his landing caused both Shoulder people to go flying off Draco's shoulder.

Since he had gotten frustrated with the internal battle over what to say the blonde decided to go with the flow, he leaned on the nearest compartment door. He would let Harry set the tone of their encounter and would act accordingly. Finally, Harry and friends reached the part of the hall where Draco was. Ron was glowering at him, Hermione had a small tight smile on her lips, and Harry looked annoyed yet resigned. "Malfoy, do you plan to stand there all day or are you going to let us through. Perhaps you want to take house points from me because I am wearing the wrong shoes." He stuck out his feet which were encased in tennis shoes, definitely not part of the dress code. _Ouch, I guess I deserved that. I usually do pick on them for the smallest reasons but that was only because he would pay attention to me when I did it. Any attention, even bad, is better than no attention at all._ "Actually, Potter, I could but I won't. It's not that serious." Draco drawled. Harry's face showed is mistrust and confusion at Draco's actions but he went silent, Ron on the other hand did not. "What are you playing at Malfoy? Are you trying to trick us, you limey death eating bastard!" That last comment struck a sore spot, he had been hard at work trying to prove to everybody that he was not a Death eater and being accused again got him riled up. He looked up and down Ron's body in a scrutinizing fashion, "Your family's still shopping in second hand stores I see. Ten points from Gryffindor for your robes." He said with a sneer. Ron held out his arms and examined his robes, "What's wrong with my robes?" Draco smirked, "They're too short. They should fall within two inches of the ankle not the calf. If your legs were shaped better like Harry's I might have let it go but they're not so I won't." Harry looked surprised at his leg comment, apparently neither Ron nor Hermione noticed what he said though.

Ron went pink in the face and plunged his hand inside his robes for his wand, by the time he got it out Draco already had his wand aimed at his chest. "Alright, cut it out you two!" Hermione stepped between the boys. Hermione's actions brought him out of his thought about the leg comment and he said, "I'm tired of fighting with you Malfoy, don't you think we're a little too old to still act this childish?" Draco lowered his wand a little, "I suppose you're right, but it's not me you should be talking to. Weasley started this argument. However, I'll be the bigger man and walk away." He lowered his wand completely, slipped it into his robes, and wiggled his eyebrows as if to say "Top that!" to Ron. The redhead scowled at Harry and asked disbelieving, "That's it! You're just gonna say forget about it and let him win?" Harry rolled his eyes, "Nobodies 'winning' Ron." _Ha! Take that Weasley, I came out looking like the mature one. _Draco mentally blew a raspberry at the redhead. _What I would give for just one more jab for old times sakes. I wonder if I could get away with it?_ He considered it shortly, _What the hell, let's go for it!_ "I agree with Potter, however, if there was a winner then I would be it because I got the last insult in." Ron crossed his arms and looked pointedly at Harry as if to say, "See there, I told you he won."

Hermione, sensing another argument offered a suggestion, "How about this...Harry and Draco have a snitch catching contest. The person who wins the contest will be the winner of our little feud." The boys nodded their heads in agreement and began to hammer out the details of the contest. After they agreed to meet on the Quidditch pitch on Saturday at 7 pm Harry and Draco shook hands to seal the deal. _-squeal- Oh my God, he touched my hand! _Harry opened the door to the compartment Draco had been leaning on and out ran the fashionally challenged boy the blonde had been pestering earlier. Harry, Hermione, and Ron shared a look of confusion and Draco inwardly winced. _Opps, forgot he was in there. Well, on the bright side we aren't fighting any more. On the other hand I am now competing against the boy I love for bragging rights. Do I let him win, since guys tend to feel all emasculated when you beat them or do I try to beat him so that he can be impressed with my seeker skills? I don't think he would appreciate me going easy on him so I guess I'll just have to kick his butt tomorrow. After all, I am a Malfoy and Malfoys never lose._

* * *

What do you think so far? Sorry about it being so short. I need reviews to feed the plot monster. 


	3. The Quidditch pitch

**The Quidditch pitch, Saturday, 7 pm**

The prince of Slytherin walked into the doors of the pitch carrying his Nimbus 2001 and wearing his quidditch robes. _Is this stupid? What if he's just wearing normal clothes and I'm wearing this? Maybe I should go change… but then if I changed I wouldn't be comfortable. This is pretty much the only thing I feel comfortable playing in._ He scanned the field and didn't see his paramour. _What if he doesn't show up? _His fears turned out to be unfounded, he finally noticed Harry on the far side of the field releasing and catching the snitch. He was pleased to see that he had also donned his quidditch uniform. Harry hadn't noticed him yet and Draco was enjoying watching Harry move. However, he didn't feel right watching Harry like that, without his permission. "You ready, Potter?" he said to make his presence known. Harry fumbled with the snitch and spun around to face the person who had shattered the silence of the pitch. He relaxed a little when he realized it was just Malfoy and replied "I was born ready."

The two Seekers stood in the middle of the field and ascended into the air on their brooms, once they reached about 30 feet they stopped. As agreed on the train, Draco would toss the snitch into the air and on Harry's count of three the chase would begin. Draco tossed the snitch into the air and Harry began the count, "1….2…" _I could drown in those eyes…_ "3!" Harry speed off after the snitch and Draco swore at himself for not paying attention and followed Harry. Both boys searched for a few minutes before one caught sight of the golden ball. Draco saw it hovering a few feet above Harry's head and zoomed towards it. Harry knew that Draco had spotted the snitch but couldn't see it himself. He looked to the left and then to the right. As he looked up the snitch flew off and he found himself looking up at Draco who was a short ways behind the snitch.

He turned around and flew as fast as he could after his opponent. Draco's face was a mask of determination as he noticed Harry gaining on him and sped up. He reached out his hand to grab the snitch but it flew up out of his reach. The winged ball flew through one of the hoops and Draco veered to the right to avoid colliding with the hard metal pole. Harry flew through the hoop after the snitch and used the extra time that Draco's maneuver had earned him to get closer to the snitch. Harry extended his hand and the snitch weaved side to side. It took a sudden dive for the ground and two figures dived after it. Harry reached out his hand for the snitch again. He noticed that there was now another hand near his and quickly looked into the face of his opposition. They were dangerously close to the ground and going as fast as their brooms would allow. Draco's fingertips brushed against one of the snitches wings before the snitch flew four feet up from their hands.

Harry withdrew his hand and used it to steady himself as he began to stand up on his broom. Draco quickly followed suit and soon both boys were riding their brooms like surfboards. Draco was considerably more unstable than Harry, who was used to riding his broom that was. When the snitch was finally within reach both boys dived for it. Their hands closed around it at the same time as they tumbled to the earth. They rolled on the ground a few times before coming to a stop. Harry was sprawled out on the field and Draco was sprawled on top of him. Draco was the first to react; he rose onto all fours above the Gryffindor. Harry groaned and touched his head with his right head.

_Where am I? _The world was still spinning from his body's fight with the ground. Everything eventually stopped spinning and Draco almost passed out when he noticed where he was. _I AM ON TOP OF HARRY POTTER! Oh Merlin… _Draco mentally did a very un-Malfoy like happy dance, one that involved skipping and bottom wiggling. Harry opened his eyes and Draco froze, what would Harry say about their situation? Harry's brow furrowed and he asked, "Who caught the snitch?" After a small pause the boys looked simultaneously to their hands, Draco's right hand and Harry's left hand both were in a death grip on the snitch. The snitch was so tiny that, to Draco, it looked like they were holding hands. The only way you could tell the snitch was between them were the wings sticking out between their interlaced fingers.

After a moment of silence Draco finally cleared his throat and murmured, "I guess it's a tie then." Harry who was still looking at their hands just nodded and turned to look up at the blonde. _He isn't pushing me away… Oh Merlin could he actually fancy me like I fancy him? He looks so beautiful; I want to kiss him so bad. I wonder if he would let me… _Suddenly there were two pops by his ears and his Shoulder angel and Shoulder devil appeared. "Do it! Do it! Do it!" They both cheered him on as they hopped up and down excitedly. Then they disappeared into thin air again. Having the approval of his Shoulder people made Draco decide. He leaned down and did the thing he had wanted to do since they met in Madam Malkin's robe shop, he kissed the boy who lived.

He thought he would die of shock when Harry almost immediately started kissing him back. The kiss was passionate; Draco's repressed feelings for Harry were the fuel that fed it. It was fast, wet, and deep with lots of tongue. It also left both boys heads spinning. They finally broke apart and just stared at each other; Draco was gently panting and Harry's face was flushed. _Should I tell him? I don't want to scare him away. Well, if I scare him away at least I'll have the memory of this kiss. I could be happy with just this memory for the rest of my life._ Even as he thought it he knew it was a lie, he would never be happy unless he got to kiss Harry like that every day. The blue eyed boy ran his tongue over his bottom lip as Harry watched him transfixed. _I pray to Merlin he doesn't look down. The ones he had gotten when they played Quidditch had nothing on the one he was sporting right now. _

"Potter," he began. "I fancy you, a lot; I have for a long time. I want… no. I need to know how you feel about me." Draco was on edge as he waited for the raven haired boy's response. It seemed like an eternity had passed before Harry began to speak, "You're gay?" Draco choked on spit as he started to chuckle, "I just kiss you and tell you I want to be your boyfriend and you're asking if I'm gay." Harry playfully shoved the blonde off of him and sat up, "I didn't mean are you gay, I meant that I didn't know you were gay." He then smirked, "By the way, you never said you wanted to be my boyfriend." Draco stopped picking grass out of his slick backed hair, "Well…I do." Harry picked the last blade of grass from behind Draco's ear, as he was pulling his hand back he brushed against the blonde's ear. Almost imperceptibly Draco shivered and Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"Malfoy," he said with some trepidation, "I like you too and if you're playing some sick joke on me I promise to hex you so bad you'll wish it was Voldemort who had done the hexing." _He likes me back! _This time Draco didn't just do mental happy dance he also danced in real life. Technically it was more like bouncing up and down while grinning like a maniac but whatever. To his companion it made him look like a child about to open Christmas presents. Harry was shocked to say the least; he had never seen Malfoy do anything remotely childlike. Finally Draco composed himself and harrumphed when he finally realized what Harry had said about hexing him. "Potter, I am a Malfoy. When we say something we mean it. Besides," he smirked. "I have dabbled in the Dark Arts. I wouldn't be so sure of your ability to beat me if I were you."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled, "There's that Malfoy arrogance that we've all come to know and love." The black haired teen hesitated to ask the next question but it needed to be asked, "Since I hadn't heard that you were gay, and I'm sure I would have if you were out, are you in the closet? If you are does that mean we'll have to hide our relationship?" _I knew this question was coming, it was inevitable._ He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "My family knows I'm gay. That's actually why my parents split up over the summer, I mean, that's not the only reason but it was the straw that broke the camels back. My mother was appalled that her only son was," he made quotation marks with his fingers, "an arse bandit and my father didn't think it was such a big deal of course; after all he's gay too. They argued something fierce over it and in the end they got a divorce. I was glad, I never liked my mother much and besides I like my father's boyfriend much better." Harry was surprised, not at the news of the Malfoy's divorce, which had been public news for a couple of months. He was surprised to learn that Lucius Malfoy was gay and he immediately wanted to know who his lover was.

"I'm not out in school though," Draco continued before Harry could ask the question"not because I'm ashamed of being gay because I'm not…" he added hastily. "I'm just afraid that if my fan girls found out they would never give me a moment's peace. I can just imagine it now, I'd be out with my boyfriend and suddenly we'd be kidnapped by girls who want to watch us snog." He raised his voice a few octaves and squealed, "Oh my God you two are sooooo cute! Snog for us please!" Harry laughed, "That's a good impression. The fangirls were so disappointed when they found out I didn't have a boyfriend." Draco smirked, "As for our relationship being a secret…I'll leave that up to you. If you want to tell people I don't mind, I'd come out of the closet for you." Harry grew a little misty eyed at that fact but blinked the tears away before Draco had a chance to notice them.

"I don't know…I promised myself after my last boyfriend that I would never date someone in the closet again." Draco's face fell, _What if he changes his mind about us? Hey, who had Harry dated? _He was instantly jealous. Harry was oblivious to Draco's mood as he continued, "How many fangirls do you have? If you don't have too many, I would prefer for us to be together in public." _Let's see…Malcolm Baddock, Daphne Greengrass, Stewart Ackerley, Mandy Brocklehurst, and the Patil sisters. So that's 6. _"Six," he reported to Harry. "How about you?" Harry mentally counted and proclaimed, "Seven." _He has more fangirls than me _"Who are your fangirls?" Draco inquired as he straightened his legs and leaned back on his elbows. "Lavender Brown, the Patil sisters, Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Ernie MacMillan, and Colin Creevey." Harry rattled off his "fangirls". Harry ran a hand through his hair, something he did when he was thinking or nervous. "Well, with thirteen fangirls running around after us I don't think it would be wise for us to go public yet." The boys agreed to pretend to still be rivals when around other people and they would play the rest by ear. Eventually a comfortable silence settled over the boys as they layed back in the grass and watched the stars.

* * *

I'll give cookies to everyone who guesses who Harry's boyfriend was or who Lucius's lover is! 


	4. Getting to know you

**In the closet- Day 1 (Sunday)**

**Author's note:** You like me, you really like me! Sirius and Dumbledore live! Beware; there are spoilers for Book 6. In my story, Snape doesn't kill Dumbledore and Voldemort was weakened by the loss of one of his most faithful followers. I have cookies to hand out, so… cookies to

-zuko'sfirebendingirl

-jka1

-vitreous mistress

-yaeko

-fifespice

-shirleybobo

They all guessed correctly for one of the characters. Which character? You'll have to read the story to find out!

**Disclaimer**: I realized I didn't put a disclaimer on the last chapter so this one covers that chapter and this one. –Clears throat- Here it goes…I don't own the Hogwarts students and faculty or any other thing created by Ms. Rowling. I don't own "Barbie girl", Aqua does.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic!" Draco snuggled deeper into the pillow and smiled. "You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere," _Harry can undress me everywhere, "_Imagination, life is your creation." Draco opened his eyes and looked over at the CD player that he had charmed to start at a certain time. _Do I leave it on or turn it off? _"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" _I guess I'll leave it on; it's so bad that it's almost good. Almost… _

Draco threw back the silk sheets covering him and hopped out of bed. "I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world." He skipped into his bathroom and checked himself out in the mirror over the sink. "Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair," he grabbed the brush and went through his hair a few times with it, "undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. Come on Barbie, let's go party!" He danced over to his closet and looked at his clothes, trying to decided what outfit to where.

"I'm a blonde bimbo girl, in the fantasy world. Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly." He pulled out his favorite pair of black jeans and a forest green tank top. "You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink, kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky…" Draco imagined Harry as a rock star dressed in pink, and he chuckled to himself. "You can touch, you can play, if you say: 'I'm always yours'". The blonde tossed his shirt and pants on the bed and headed back to the bathroom. "I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation."

He turned on the shower, "Come on Barbie, let's go party! Come on Barbie, let's go party!" he pulled off his boxers and got in. "Come on Barbie, let's go party! Come on Barbie, let's go party!" He started dancing as he soaped up his towel. "Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please." _Harry could make me do almost anything. I wonder if he'll ever know how much power he has over me. I'll never tell him, that would give him way too much power over me… _"I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees. Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again," _Who came up with these lyrics! _He shook his head, spraying water in every direction. _I only like the chorus any way…_

"Hit the town, fool around, let's go party. "You can touch, you can play, if you say: 'I'm always yours.' You can touch, you can play, if you say: 'I'm always yours.'" He washed his body and rinsed off while the male singer repeated, "Come on Barbie, let's go party!" He turned off the water and stepped on the boxers he had discarded earlier. The Slytherin boy grabbed his towel from off the counter and began drying off. "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation." Once he was dry he dropped the towel on top of the boxers and walked back into his bedroom. _I love being naked!_

A wave of happiness hit him and he couldn't suppress a grin. _I'm dating the hottest bloke in Hogwarts! I snogged the boy who lived! _He ran over to the bed and did a flying leap onto it. Draco started singing along with the song, "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation."_ It's a good thing I put an Imperturbable charm on my room._ He tapped the CD player that was on the end table by his bed and said, "Finite incantatem." The song of music immediately stopped and Draco sighed.

He picked up his pants and slid them up his legs and past his hips. _Now comes the hard part. Okay, you can do this. Deep breath in… _Draco inhaled and sucked everything in. He quickly buttoned the buttons on his pants. _Damn, button fly jeans! Just one more…_ He buttoned the last button and exhaled. The blond peered down at himself and smirked. _Not bad. Usually it takes two or three tries to get them buttoned up completely._ Draco was by no means fat but the jeans he had squeezed into were meant for a girl's body. Not that he would ever admit to wearing girls pants.

He lay there on the bed for a moment then slowly sat up. _So far so good…_ He cautiously stood up then swayed his hips from side to side. _I just might be alright. _He bent down to the floor suddenly and winced, half expecting to hear a ripping sound. After a moment he rose out of his squatted position and pumped his fists in the air. "Yes! These jeans won't be ripping today!" His momentary excitement was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Who is it?" he called out irritably. "It's the sexiest man in all of Slytherin," the voice said in a sing-song manner. Draco smiled a little as he recognized the voice, he grabbed his tank top and pulled it over his head as he walked to the door.

The blonde pulled the door open, smirked into the face of one of his best mates, Blaise Zabini. "Make that the second sexiest man in all of Slytherin and I'll let you in," the prince of Slytherin drawled. Blaise grinned, "Deal, now let me in." The blonde stepped aside and closed the door behind Blaise who made himself at home and lay down on the unmade bed. Draco strode over to the side of the bed and glared down at the motionless figure, "What do you want?" Blaise cracked open one eye and looked at the blonde, "I'm hiding from Millicent Bulstrode; she wants to give me a knuckle sandwich."

Draco's interest was peeked, Millicent usually saved the knuckle sandwiches for Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. _What did he do?_ He crawled over Blaise and sat down next to him, his eyes bright with curiosity, "What did you do?" The caramel skinned boy rolled his eyes and grinned, "I 'stole' her man." Draco's eyes widened and he chuckled, "You stole her man? I didn't know she had a man." _What crazy fool would want to date her?_ Blaise sat up and leaned against the black headboard, "Tch, I did not steal her man. Seamus is gay and I'm sure he doesn't even know her."

_Now we're both dating Gryffindors. _Draco got the urge to tell his mate of his good news but he knew he shouldn't. Instead he said, "How is the Gryffindork anyway?" Blaise, who had went into the bathroom to study his reflection, replied, "He's fine. Actually we have a date tonight, how do I look?" Draco gave the curly haired boy a once over, "You look good, Finnigan won't be able to resist you." Blaise stopped primping in the mirror and smiled at his long time friend, "Thanks." He came out of the bathroom and sat down next to Draco, "So, Draco. Where were you last night?"

Blaise smirked, "You didn't think I forgot about that did you? After all a snake never forgets." The blonde rolled his eyes, "Elephants never forget Blaise, not snakes. And no, I didn't think you had forgotten." _I just hoped you had..._ Blaise sat there staring at Draco expectantly and Draco sat there blank faced and tight lipped. The brown eyed boy huffed, "Well, tell me already." Draco hesitated, _Should I tell him? I know he won't tell anyone, and I do need help with this being in the closet thing. _Draco waited for the two familiar poof sounds to be heard in the vicinity of his head. _Any second now..._ Pretty soon he gave up on the idea, it seemed that the two Shoulder people had abandoned him. The prince of Slytherin took a deep breath and gave Blaise a summery of what had happened over the past few days.

"And then we agreed to keep our relationship a secret but I don't know how to act around him anymore," Draco finished. The dark eyed boy whistled low, "You and Potter, eh? It's not really a surprise that you liked Potter after all, you did gaze at him over breakfast every morning." Draco glared at the other boy, "I did not gaze at Potter!" Blaise waved a dismissive hand, "Sure you didn't. Any way, I know how to help you with being in the closet." The blonde looked like he was ready to go into one of his tirades about Malfoy's not needing help when Blaise grabbed him by the shoulders to get his attention and said, "Listen carefully, I'm going to give you the ultimate secret to being in the closet. Pretend like it never happened unless you're alone together." The caramel skinned boy released the other boy and waited for his reaction to his advice.

Draco crossed his arms and scowled, "Pretend like it didn't happen..." he said incredulously, "any idiot could have told me that." Blaise wasn't upset, he knew that even though he had practically asked for help he wouldn't be very polite about accepting it. That was just who Draco was. The curly haired boy looked at his watch and told Draco that he had to go or else he would be late for his date with Seamus. As he was walking out the door he heard his friend call out to him, "Hey Blaise," Draco said softly. "Thanks." Blaise was shocked; he had rarely if ever heard his friend thank anyone for giving him advice. However he knew that making a big deal out of it would probably make the blonde never want to do it again, so he simply said, "Any time."

* * *

For a long time after Blaise left Draco just lay there in bed looking at the ceiling, thinking. _Who is it that Harry's dated? Finnigan? Nah, too ... something. Longbottom? Pssh, don't make me laugh. Harry needs someone powerful and Longbottom's almost a squib. _The next possible guy made Draco's stomach heave in disgust. _Oh, Merlin. Don't tell me it was...Weasley. That boy's such a coward and a prat. _His thoughts continued like this for hours as he went through the most likely candidates in each house. Finally at around eight o'clock he stopped pondering who Harry's ex could be so he could go do his Head Boy duties.

For some reason he felt uneasy after doing his rounds in Gryffindor. _Must be because I'm nervous about possibly seeing Harry. _Even after he had made his rounds and come all the way back to his room he still felt uneasy. He looked around in the hallway behind him and after seeing no one, muttered the password to his room, "Bad faith". The door swung open and he rushed inside and closed the door quickly behind him. He felt a little better being in his password protected room but not much. _Maybe it's these robes. _The blonde took off his robes and tossed them on a nearby chair. "Nice," a voice behind him praised. Draco spun around to face his intruder only to find that his intruder couldn't be seen.

Draco reached for his wand but he remembered that it was in the robes he had just discarded. _Bullocks! _Draco mentally stamped his feet while cursing his stupidity. _Calm down, if need be I can simple apparate somewhere else._ Draco glared at the spot he thought the voice came from, "Who's there?" The disembodied voice sounded mock hurt, "After all these years Malfoy, you still don't recognize my voice." _I'd know that cheeky git's voice anywhere!_ "Potter," the blonde broke into a smile. "I'm going to kill you! I thought Moaning Myrtle had followed me to my room again," he looked around expecting to see the Gryffindor pop out of his hiding place, "Where are you?"

He heard a rustling sound then Harry appeared out of thin air holding a cloak. Draco's eyes widened and he rushed over to touch the cloak reverently, "Is that an Invisibility cloak? They're really rare, father's been looking for one for years. He's been trying to find someone willing to sell theirs to him but no one wants to part with them." Harry smirked and said, "Do you mean to tell me that there's something that a Malfoy wanted and couldn't have? The world must be coming to an end." Malfoy playfully shoved the smirking boy and retorted, "Shut up." Harry walked up to the blonde, wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed himself against Draco, "Make me," he said teasingly. _Make you, huh?_

The silvery eyed teen wrapped his arms around his paramour's low back which made the two boys press so tightly against one another that a galleon couldn't pass between them. Draco darted out his tongue and licked Harry's lower lip. The latter whimpered and his eyes fluttered shut, the blonde took his reaction as encouragement and moved in closer. He sucked briefly on the brunets lip before diving in and snogging him senseless. Harry's hands roamed over the muscles in the blondes back then he grabbed the hem on the blonde's tank top and tugged upward. The boys broke apart briefly so Harry could finish removing Draco's shirt, once the garment was off they went back to kissing. Draco's hands weren't idle, they had made their way down and were caressing Harry's firm backside. _It's perfect, not too big, not too small…_

-pouf- "Shag him! Strip him naked and have your way with him…" Shoulder Angel called to him from his right shoulder. _Wait a second! I thought that was Shoulder Devil's line... _Shoulder Angel shrugged, "Well, he's on vacation so I have to fill in for him. Anyway…" he cleared his throat and poufed over to Draco's other shoulder. He held his halo over his head, "No, doesn't! You should get to know him better." -pouf- Shoulder Angel went back to the other shoulder and hid his halo behind his back, "What's to know? It's Potter, his life story is legend." -pouf- He panted and held the halo over his head, "What's his favorite color, who's his ex, see… you can't answer either of those questions. Get to know him better, find out what he wants out of life, and learn what each of his expressions mean. Give me a break here, Draco, just side with me this once. It would be extremely embarrassing to lose to Shoulder Devil when he's not even here." His Shoulder friend hoped for the best and disappeared.

Eventually Draco pulled out of the kiss and chuckled when Harry's lips followed his. _One day we'll do more, but not today._ Draco noted with satisfaction that he wasn't the only one who had been -ahem- excited. His devious side kicked in and he brushed his erection against Harry's. The brunet met the Slytherin boy's eyes, his surprise evident. _Yeah,_ he mentally smirked,_ I noticed. _The green eyed boy blushed and leaned his head against his boyfriends head. For a few moments they stayed like that, panting gently into each others face and catching their breath.

Harry was the first to speak, "Who ever taught you how to kiss needs a medal. I've never been kissed like that." Draco blushed and swelled with pride, on the inside of course, a Malfoy does not go gaga over a compliment. Draco licked his lips, his curiosity aroused, and asked, "Like what?" The blush that had finally faded away was coming back with a vengeance, "So… passionately. My last boyfriend's kisses were more… I don't know. They were less sensual." _Speaking of which…_ "So, Potter," Draco said as he sat down on the cloak covered chair, "who was your last boyfriend anyway?"

The Gryffindor smiled then crossed his arms and leaned on the bed post. He shook his head and said, "No way. I'm not telling you who I dated until you tell me who Lucius is dating." Draco leaned forward in his seat and said excitedly, "Deal, now tell me." Harry suppressed a smile, "Are you ready?" the blonde nodded. "Are you sure you're ready?" the brunet asked, "Yes I'm sure!" Draco answered impatiently. "My ex boyfriend is," Harry began, "…are you sure" The blonde interrupted, "Yes, I'm bloody sure! Now tell me." Harry grinned, "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you. My ex-boyfriend is…Colin Creevey."

_Colin Creevey, that kid with a camera permanently attached to his hand! _Draco looked dumbfounded and Harry couldn't suppress his laughter, "I did warn you." The stunned look didn't leave Draco's face for several seconds and the emerald eyed boy got a little worried. "Malfoy," he said anxiously, "say something." The blonde blinked slowly and snapped out of his stunned state. "Out of all the people you could have said, Colin Creevey is the last person I expected. I thought he annoyed you." Harry smirked, "Maybe I have a thing for guys who annoy me after all I am dating you." Draco delicately snorted, "Ha Ha. Seriously though, why did you go out with Creevey?"

Harry sighed and sat down on the bed, "He made me feel good about myself when I needed it. Besides that, I guess I got used to him. He wasn't as much of an annoying fangirl as I thought he was." He ran his hand through his midnight black hair, "He wanted to tell everyone that he was dating me but he hadn't told his parents that he was gay. He knew that if he told people his brother Dennis would find out and tell their parents. So, we kept it a secret but that didn't work out very well. I found out that I'm a very touchy-feely kind of boyfriend and not being able to hug or kiss him in public really frustrated me."

_That settles it, I have to come out of the closet before the end of the school year. _Draco walked over to the bed, climbed in and sat behind Harry. "Malfoy," Harry twisted around to look at the other boy, "what…" that was all he got out before he was grabbed by two surprisingly strong arms. The arms pulled him back until his back was pressed firmly against Draco's chest. The blonde wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and put his chin on his shoulder, he kissed his cheek. "I was thinking Potter, maybe after Christmas break we could tell people about us, to hell with the fangirls." Harry raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? You know I didn't tell you about Colin to pressure you into coming out about us."

"I know." The blonde replied. "We had a deal, pay up on your end of the bargain. Who is Lucius dating?" Harry asked excitedly. Draco smirked, "Severus Snape, of course," he drawled. "After all, he is my godfather and my father's closest friend." Harry shuddered thinking of the two men who hated him the most kissing. Even worse, they would be the parents he would be obligated to meet. Even though they knew it was getting late they decided to talk for a while.

The two boys spent hours getting to know each other and before they knew it, it was time for Harry to go. The brunet yawned, "It's getting late, maybe I should be heading back." Draco smirked, "It's way past curfew, how do you plan to get back to Gryffindor tower?" Harry picked up the Invisibility cloak and flung it over himself, "The same way I got down here," his disembodied voice said. "You know," Draco said amused, "there are less dangerous ways to go about it. Why risk getting a detention if you don't have to?"

Harry pulled off his cloak and said sarcastically, "Ok, Mr. Genius, how do you propose I get to my dorms?" The prince of Slytherin wriggled his eyebrows, put on his robes and pointed to the badge on them, "I'm head boy. I can pretend to be escorting you back to your common room after catching you out." Harry rolled his eyes and smiled, "I suppose your way would keep me out of trouble."

The boys made the long trek up to Gryffindor tower without a hitch. Harry said the password and after the Fat Lady opened the door for him, Draco gave him a peck on the lips and wished him goodnight. Then after Harry had gone in and Draco began the long walk back down to the dungeons he and made a promise to himself to steal as many kisses as he could each day. _I'm going to show Potter that being in the closet can be interesting._


	5. Monday, Day 2

In the Closet- day 2 (Monday)

Author's note: Sorry it took a while for me to update but it wasn't my fault. My city, St. Louis, had some really bad storms that knocked down a lot of power lines. So 400,000 homes, mine included, were without electricity for about a week. Anywho, I'm back so let's get the story started.

Disclaimer: creator of yaoi: I own Harry, Draco, and the rest.

Draco: -smirk- Yeah, the action figures.

Harry: Apologize Draco, or else…

Draco: Or else what? raises eyebrow

Harry: Or else I'll never whispers in Draco's ear

Draco: Oh… clears throat I'm sorry.

Creator of yaoi: What did he say?

-the boys look at each other, then at creator of yaoi. They walk away-

Creator of yaoi: Come back! Tell me what he said, it involved nudity didn't it! Come baaaaack! I really do only own the action figures!

* * *

"Drakie-kins! Wake up! Breakfast has started already!" a 'way too excited' for this time in the morning voice shouted to him from outside of his room. _It's Pansy._ Draco opened one eye a crack and immediately closed it again. _Ugh, it's too bright…_ "Draco Aurelius Malfoy, are you going to let me in or not!" Pansy demanded. The boy in question could practically see her standing there glaring at the door. After a minute of silence he heard her say the password and his door flung open. _Remind me, why did I tell her the password? _He pulled the covers over his head and shouted, "Bugger off, it's too damn early!" The dark haired girl huffed and stalked over to his closet muttering, "Lazy no good…lucky to have a friend like me… he would starve other wise and complain all day about someone not waking him up." Draco felt something light land on the covers and poked his head out to see Pansy throwing clothes onto his bed. 

The other Slytherin rounded on him and said, "That's what you're wearing, put it on, and go get ready. We are going to breakfast." Draco burrowed back into the covers and frowned. Suddenly he was exposed to the world as the dark green comforter was thrown back. The blonde let out a yelp, ran into the bathroom, and hid behind the shower curtain, "Pansy what are you doing!" The girl gasped then started giggling, "Draco," she pretended to be scandalized, "when did you start sleeping in the nude?" The Slytherin Prince's head popped out from behind the shower curtain to glare at her, "Could you please bring me my clothes," he said coolly. Pansy gathered the clothes and brought them to the boy, "Oh, honestly Draco. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Draco gave her a dodgy look. _When has she seen me naked? The last time I remember her seeing me naked is when we were 8 years old and we decided it would be fun to dare each other to run through father's Christmas party naked. _The boy looked exasperated, "We were kids way back then, I don't know about you but my body's changed a lot since then." Pansy rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently as her friend changed put on his clothes. "Finally," she said pointedly when he stepped from behind the shower curtain fully clothed. Draco smirked while giving Pansy the finger and proceeded to slick his hair back with gel. The dark haired girl waited for the perfect opportunity to get her friend back, revenge would soon be hers.

The blonde looked at his reflection for a moment before declaring his hair perfect. Pansy saw her opportunity and seized it, like the Slytherin that she is. –Splat! - She smacked him on the back of the head leaving a perfect hand print in his not so perfect hair. "Pansy!" he shouted, "It was perfect and you ruined it!" He looked into his gel jar and whined, "And I don't have even have any more gel so I can fix it." The dark haired girl smiled at the mirror which displayed a sulking Draco. "You know I always get revenge when someone offends me. I usually ruin them socially but you're like a brother so…" she waved a hand towards his hair, "you got off easy."

The blonde grumbled under his breath while turning the water in the sink on and washing all the gel out of his hair. _Stupid Pansy. Now I have to go around all day without any gel and I hate how my fringe hangs in my eyes when I don't wear gel. I'm not even sure I'll be able to glare properly with all this hair in my eyes. _"Hurry up," his companion said irritably, "we're going to miss breakfast! If you make me miss my opportunity to talk to Parvati, I'll…" Draco quickly cast a drying spell on his hair and brushed his teeth, he did not want to face Pansy's wrath again. The last time he really made her mad she charmed his hair an atrocious shade of, what he referred to as, Weasley red. It had taken him a week to get his hair back to its usual color.

"I'm ready," he shouted when he saw her reaching for her wand. Pansy all but dragged him down to the Great Hall and into their normal spots at the head of Slytherin table. Pansy left to go tell Parvati the latest bit of gossip and Draco immediately scanned the sea of heads for one particular head. _Ah ha! There he is… apparently Harry's not much of a morning person either. _The Gryffindor in question was nodding off and thanks to Hermione, who would pull him upright occasionally, avoiding falling face first into his porridge. _Damn fringe!_ Draco swiped his hair out of his eyes angrily.

"Blimey!" a startled shout rang across the hall, attracting everyone's attention. When they saw what the commotion was about quite a few of them started laughing. Pansy, who was sitting with Parvati, met Draco's eyes and motioned for him to look towards the other end of table. Ron Weasley was furiously wiping porridge off of his face and blushing, Draco chortled. _Serves you right, Weasel. _Apparently Hermione had been so busy trying to eat her breakfast and keep Harry from falling into his that she didn't notice Ron had succumbed to sleep. Then while Hermione had been rescuing Harry, Ron's face landed in his porridge. Harry had woken up and was talking to Ron, no doubt console his best friend.

Draco was so busy watching his boyfriend that he didn't hear Blaise drop down on the bench beside him. "Stop gazing at Potter," the boy teased. He turned to face the caramel skinned boy who was straddling the bench and grinning. "I was not gazing at him!" Draco argued, "I was watching Weasley make an ass out of himself." Blaise looked skeptical so Draco continued, "I'm serious, I might be… you know…" _Dating him_ he mentally filled in "but that doesn't mean I gaze at him. That's something couples who visit Madam Puddifoot's do and besides Malfoy's do not gaze. We glare, we stare, we even observe but we do not gaze."

Blaise nodded and said in a baby voice, "Of course you weren't." The blonde's brow furrowed and he scowled, "I wasn't. Look I'll even prove it to you," he turned to straddle the bench, mirroring his mate, "now I can't even look over there without you noticing let alone gaze." Blaise quirked an eyebrow and grinned, "Let's make this interesting. I bet you ten galleons that you look over there before breakfast is over." Draco, who never backed down from a challenge, said, "Deal, you're on." The boys sat there staring at each other for a few minutes before Blaise broke the silence. "So, what's your schedule like," he asked while pulling out his own. The blonde pulled his schedule out of his robes and read it to the other boy, "I have Potions then Defense against the Dark arts and after lunch I have a double free period."

"Looks like you'll be stuck with me all day," Blaise said. Draco held out his hand and demanded to see the curly haired boys schedule. Blaise handed it to him and he scanned it. _Let's see, we have the same schedule for today but the only other class we have together is charms on Tuesday and Thursday._ Blaise looked confused and cleared his throat to speak, "Um, Draco. Why is your boyfriend sitting on Weasley's lap?" Draco whipped his head around towards Gryffindor table to see Harry and Ron sitting on opposite sides of Hermione, both eating their breakfast. _Now why would he say Harry was sitting on Weasley's lap if he wasn't? _He turned to see the other boy holding out his hand and grinning, "Pay up," the caramel skinned boy demanded. _Dammit!_

_Where is he?_ _Merlin, I hope no one notices me back here._ Draco peeked out from his hiding place to see if he could spot Harry amongst the swarm of students leaving the Great Hall. He spotted the target and darted back behind the door._ About five more seconds and he should be close enough. 5...4...3...2...1... Now!_ The blonde reached around the door, grabbed the first set of robes he could get his hands on, and tugged the person behind the door with him. "Hey! What are you doing?" a definitely 'not Harry's' voice said surprised.

Draco quickly identified the person by their Irish accent, it was none other than Seamus Finnigan. _Bollocks! I grabbed the wrong Gryffindork. Quick, think of something fast!_ "Well," the gray eyed boy ran his hand through his hair, "Blaise wants to meet you outside of the Defense against the Dark arts room before lunch." Seamus looked surprised, "Oh, thanks for telling me." He grinned, "You know you're not so bad, we might get along after all." Draco felt a little bad for lying to the sandy haired boy but he couldn't tell him the real reason he pulled him behind the door. "Yes, well…" he sniffed, "go molest Blaise or something, just go away."

Seamus gave him a weird look and walked away. _Where is he?_ Draco casually stepped out of his hiding spot and looked around. He spotted Harry a few feet away kneeling down to tie his shoe, with Granger and Weasley looming over him arguing about something. He put his mask of haughtiness and sauntered over to the trio. When they saw him approaching the redhead boy and the bushy haired girl stopped arguing and watched him like hawks, the Slytherin stopped in front of the stooped figure. Harry found himself looking at someone else's expensive looking shoes, he had a feeling he knew who it was. He slowly rose and found himself face to face with a smirking boy. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Dream team."

"Well, well, well," Ron said patronizingly, "if it isn't the amazing bouncing ferret." Malfoy glared at him through a curtain of hair and said with contempt, "Hello Weasley," he looked the redhead up and down, "still shopping at second hand shops I see." If looks could kill Malfoy would have been reduced to a pile of ashes at the look that Ron gave him. "We all can't run to daddy and get anything we want," Hermione said while looking pointedly at the blonde. "That must be true since apparently some of us can't afford a simple hair taming potion," Malfoy shot back, referring to the girls bushy hair.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry intervened before either Ron or Hermione killed the blonde. "I've been sent to collect you. Professor Snape wants to talk to you," he answered, his tone clearly saying that he thought such a task was beneath him. Hermione and Ron gave each other a look behind Harry's back. Ron pulled the raven haired teen over to them and they formed a huddle. "Harry," Hermione began, "how can we be sure Malfoy isn't lying. It could be a trap, I wouldn't put it past him." She eyed the Slytherin wearily. Harry smiled at his friends, he wished he could tell them the truth about Draco and his relationship but he knew it wasn't possible yet, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. If Voldemort couldn't take me down I doubt he," he pointed a thumb at Malfoy, "can."

"Right, mate," Ron said. "But if you don't show up to Defense Against the Dark Arts we'll go straight to Dumbledore." The trio broke apart and Harry left with Malfoy. Malfoy silently lead him down to the dungeons but instead of turning into the corridor that led to Snape's room he turned down a different corridor. When they finally stopped passing other students, the blonde turned around and gave Harry a quick kiss. "Am I doing a good job at acting normal?" Harry, who was a little dazed by the sudden change in character, replied, "You're doing good. How do you manage to switch between Draco and Malfoy so easily?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Draco and Malfoy?" Harry blushed, "Malfoy is the obnoxious, stuck up, bastard that you used to be." _Hey! I wasn't that bad was I?_ "Draco is my cocky, sweet, adorable boyfriend. In my head I switch between the two names depending on how you're acting. I always call you Malfoy though because I'm not used to calling you Draco out loud." The Slytherin looked around to check for other people then wrapped the other boy in his arms, "I know what you mean, I usually don't call you Harry either. Back to your question, I'm used to switching personas quickly. I've been pretending to be loyal to Voldemort so long that the some of the 'Malfoy' side of me has become part of me and not just an act."

"Hey, you two!" someone hissed causing the boys to leap away from each other. The looked around to identify the source of the voice and Draco immediately spotted him. "What Blaise?" the blonde said irritably. "You're going to be late to the first class of the year if you don't leave right now," Blaise informed them before turning around and heading back down the corridor. "Well, I guess we better go," Harry said before giving Draco a peck on the cheek. "Yeah, I guess…" the grey eyed boy said disappointedly. The boys walked back to the main corridor and to his surprise Harry kept walking behind him. _Why is he following me?_ Draco looked at the emerald eyed boy and raised an eyebrow. Harry's brow furrowed and he looked at the other students in the hall, who were arriving at their various classes.

"Why are you following me Malfoy?" Harry asked in a harsh whisper. _Is he really mad or is this an act?_ Malfoy searched Harry's eyes and since they didn't have the usual fire behind them that they got when he was mad he assumed it was an act. He sneered, "As if I would ever follow you, Potter. My Potions class is down this corridor, so you are following me." The blonde saw Harry smile before he went back to being 'angry'. "I have Potions too so I'm not following you." The boys tried to enter the Potions class room at the same time and bumped into each other.

They started arguing over who would be first to enter the classroom and were immediately descended upon by Snape. "Mr. Potter, I assumed that as a seventh year you would be more mature but I suppose I was wrong. And you, Mr. Malfoy, I expect you to uphold your family name and act civilized." The bell rang and Snape continued, "You are now officially late, Mr. Potter. Five points from Gryffindor." Harry gaped, "What about Malfoy, he's late too." The dark haired man smirked, "He's in the class room and you are not." Both boys looked down and sure enough Draco was standing over the threshold of the classroom and Harry was just outside of the room.

Harry knew the man was just trying to get a rise out of him and glowered. The Potions master escorted the boys into the classroom and went to start his lecture at the front of the class. Draco spotted an empty seat next to Blaise and sat down, while Harry scanned the room for an empty seat. The blonde silently rejoiced but tried to look annoyed as the-boy-who-lived went to sit in the only empty seat, next to Draco. _He seems kind of upset… Not that I blame him, Uncle Sev is so hard on him. I'll have to talk to him and make him be nicer to Harry. _He quickly scribbled out a note then dropped it on the floor and brushed his hand against the Gryffindors to get his attention.

Once he caught his attention he motioned for the emerald eyed boy to look at the floor. Harry discreetly bent down to get the note which said, 'Dearest Harry, are you mad at me about the hallway incident?' The boy sighed after reading it and wrote a reply on the same note. He slid it over to the blonde and watched him out of the corner of his eye. Draco opened the note and read, 'Dearest Draco, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Snape. I know you must be close to him but sometimes I can't stand how unfair he is.' The blonde folded up the note and stuck it inside his robes. He made sure no one was looking before he slid his hand into Harry's upturned hand and gave it a squeeze.

_There's a lot of potential for misunderstanding, feelings can be easily accidentally hurt. Being in the closet may not be as easy as I thought it would be._


End file.
